


viola del pensiero

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy aveva deluso le aspettative della sua famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	viola del pensiero

 

**Olivander**

Ricordava fin troppo bene il giorno in cui aveva varcato la soglia del negozio di Olivander per acquistare la sua bacchetta. Era emozionata e sotto pressione poiché tutti, nella sua famiglia, avevano trovato la propria al primo colpo. Il vecchio fabbricante aveva sorriso divertito alla sua espressione forzatamente seria, e la aveva allungato una bacchetta color miele, illustrandole i suoi materiali. Non aveva prestato attenzione alle sue parole, e l'aveva subito agitata, senza risultato. Aveva alzato lo sguardo sulla genitrice che l'accompagnava, ed aveva ricevuto in risposta solo un sguardo colmo di freddezza.

_Pansy aveva deluso le aspettative della sua famiglia._

 

 

**Smistamento**

Il giorno dello Smistamento era forse stato il più felice della sua infanzia. Quando il Cappello Parlante era stato calato sul suo capo dalla professoressa McGranitt, aveva sentito da subito una voce nella sua mente, che le sussurrava strane parole, confortanti e piene di comprensione. Le aveva chiesto dove volesse essere Smistata, il Cappello; le aveva chiesto di decidere per il proprio futuro, le aveva dato la possibilità di farlo. E lei, sciocca bambina, aveva deciso Serpeverde, per paura di poter deludere ancora la sua famiglia.

 _Pansy aveva sempre dato troppa importanza ai suoi genitori e ai loro desideri._ ****

 

**Verde**

Era tutto verde, dalle pareti, alle tende dei baldacchini del suo Dormitorio; era il trionfo del verde smeraldo. Pansy non ci aveva prestato troppa attenzione, aveva troppa fretta di scrivere una lettera ai suoi per annunciare loro la nuova. Aveva scritto alcune righe su una pergamena, prima di rendersi conto di essere finalmente a Hogwarts, la scuola che aveva ospitato i più grandi ed importanti maghi del Regno Unito. Aveva subito abbandonato lo scrittoio, guardandosi intorno, perdendosi nel verde smeraldo che la circondava.

 _Pansy era finalmente entrata nel luogo in cui le avrebbero insegnato ad usare la sua preziosa bacchetta._ ****

**Buio**

Non ricordava bene quel momento, quando aveva alzato la bacchetta contro il suo migliore amico. Theodore l'aveva guardata, studiando la sua espressione con tenerezza; aveva allungato la mano verso il suo viso, accarezzandole la guancia con la punta delle dita e scoprendola bagnata di lacrime. Pansy non sapeva perché stesse piangendo; forse per quel dannato buio che si era impossessato del suo cuore da qualche settimana a quella parte? Forse perché il ragazzo di cui era sempre stata innamorata le aveva annunciato il suo matrimonio con un'altra?

_Pansy non sapeva perché avesse perso i suoi ricordi, ma sapeva che il tocco gentile dell'altro Serpeverde l'aveva risvegliata dal suo dolore._


End file.
